we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
FanArt
Here is a collection of Princess Daisy art submitted by fans. Be sure to consult the artists websites and give them a little love for their hard work in their brilliant pieces of art! Do you want your art here? Leave a comment and we will put your art for everyone to see! Miiverse '' Here you will find creations drawn Miiverse If you like a particular image, be sure to click the Miiverse profile of the artist and give them Yeah.'' Cat Daisy.png|by Máveo83 Daisy Side View.png|by ProjectAko WVW69iqw7u8JsyKGg9.png|by Lou Daisy 95.png|by Máveo83 Daisy 127.png|by Máveo83 zlCfzTK9vIsM0rTi0y.png|by Michaeloll WVW69i5gPPQUH-iyCj.png|by Fran painting.png|by Atomic_D WVW69i6CL10GDVjhkA.png|by Toni FranShirt.png|by Fran 3Mori.png|by インドじん WVW69i6YOWMbnByLKu.png|by Temmie WVW69i6JWBwy6dIXUt.png|by Amelia LouArt.png|by Lou Miiverse Daisy.png|by SB403 WVW69jC0Kl4axGzL8o.png|By Fran WVW69jEh0Ssv25GghP.jpg|by ☆lj★дςτϊġ♪ WVW69jDlfKAZEJ8hNb.png|by LuigiGS Capture FanArt.PNG|by Carla WVW69jM2p2o__Kwcxy.png|by Toni WVW69i-P1Q0HJLMbl5.png|by Lou WVW69i_DSS8boXGAmc.png|by Lou WVW69jA24pQ2CYk4Bu.png|by Lou WVW69jIjJdcmv-Aiiy.png|by Lou WVW69jGtgLYiRaqlg8.png|by Luigi GS WVW69i_x54s9fdiV_b.png|by LuigiGS WVW69i2JocUIt3ehea.png|by LuigiGS WVW69i86zGcPCfNpny.png|by LuigiGS WVW69i-jUcUKZwDvKH.png|Awesome princess by LuigiGS WVW69ivjzSgeW7AINa.png|by LuigiGS WVW69iwxi_klwefRDE.png|by LuigiGS WVW69izv29M3tXHjia.png|by LuigiGS WVW69jCDJn4Epy3fqI.png|by LuigiGS WVW69jGMzGwiOqQQBQ.png|by LuigiGS WVW69jNyKGoLO8raC9.png|by LuigiGS WVW69jPKJao8YuJzOU.png|by LuigiGS WVW69i7erjoPWLI-Ga.png|by LuigiGS Daisy 147.png Daisy 146.png Daisy 143.png Daisy 148.png|Hands off her Mini-Stars!!! Daisy 150.png|Valentine's Day Daisy 151.png|Daisy: Are you up for a round? Daisy 152.png|Daisy's first experience on an Adventure! 4 smash.png|By seinc THING.png|By seinc new.png|By Lou Lou.png|By Lou WVW69jTguvkR-8g7U-.png|By Michaeloll Mm&f.png|By Michaeloll Daisy by Rik.png|by Rik Princess Peach V.S Princess Daisy.png|By Seinc Daisy and Rosalina.png|By Seinc We Are Daisy.png|By Seinc We Are Daisy 2.png|By Seinc In Game Post Here you will find pictures taken in the game that relate to Daisy. If you like a particular image, be sure to click on the profile of the photographer Miiverse and give them a Yeah. Clouds.jpg|by Jimmy Sunlight.jpg|by Jimmy Happy New Year.jpg|by Meetra Tennis.jpg|by Máveo83 Sweet Sweet Canyon.jpg|by Gino WVW69izD2l0ZRGt9eu.jpg|by Atomic_D Blue Shell.jpg|by Daisy WVW69i0demoBmOfkN6.jpg|by Lou WVW69iywVtsrcT2gAg.jpg|by Atomic_D WVW69i3XNtgogIf4l1.jpg|by Arthur HUM1.jpg|by ☆HUM1★ HUM2.jpg|by ☆HUM1★ HUM3.jpg|by ☆HUM1★ HUM4.jpg|by ☆HUM1★ HUM5.jpg|by ☆HUM1★ badgearcade.jpg|by benji WVW69izvIGktdYSEgZ.jpg|by Tαввγ WVW69iqZqaMiB0InAo.jpg|by memoryman3 WVW69iljPf4J80K1nQ.jpg|by memoryman3 WVW69in88oEazYCgxF.jpg|by memoryman3 WVW69iq2wbkqRaMni7.jpg|by Atomic_D WVW69i49F6Elh7_0tX.jpg|by Atomic_D zlCfzS53RgImjrQQtK.jpg|by インドじん WVW69i5L1CkCr62HBH.jpg|by Atomic_D FranArt.jpg|by Fran BubbleClone.jpg|by Michaeloll 1Mori.jpg|by インドじん 2Mori.jpg|by インドじん 4Mori.jpg|by インドじん 5Mori.jpg|by インドじん 6Mori.jpg|by インドじん WVW69i6j42EW1XtAuI.jpg|by Carla WVW69i6jwtskjZSedH.jpg|by Carla Princess Daisy RULES!.jpg|by Carla WVW69i6PNUYL3sDGNV.jpg|by Carla WVW69i6kNhQj-qK-iO.jpg|by Carla WVW69i6juB4F3l_ZZf.jpg|by Carla WVW69iz036ASaLcXT4.jpg|by Carla MlWA773szzw86MTYLr.jpg|by Carla ZlCfzSSoCzIYVrg Ag.jpg|by Carla WVW69iyQlzsRIFiPi3.jpg|by Carla WVW69i6k3JsXGb7eHR.jpg|by Awey WVW69i4rcMUjTYV0kQ.jpg|by Temmie WVW69i572LEJLePXSe.jpg|by Raul MlWA773s3Cg0mU-g7-.jpg|by Carla WVW69i6O8h0s5JHkih.jpg|by Carla WVW69i6O_RUPgyfS7N.jpg|by Carla WVW69i6POoA3eR5Nj8.jpg|by Carla WVW69i6O4T8v4oJYgG.jpg|by Carla WVW69i6jv6Q1V3_xov.jpg|by Carla zlCfzTbZNRwcNfjn8j.jpg|by Carla WVW69iyT3I0wS0jPi4.jpg|by Carla WVW69i7e_Rcq25QUVh.jpg|by Carla zlCfzSSQ4bwuxOLDiW.jpg|by Carla zlCfzSUhLUIvN9ohAt.jpg|by Carla zlCfzSSQ-oc2HZ3bCR.jpg|by Carla zlCfzSSoGZghlHlwJp.jpg|by Carla zlCfzTbY-S8MANglnb.jpg|by Carla WVW69iUqTXw69XYfoN.jpg|by Atomic_D WVW69iU4ZVMLrVYIx0.jpg|by Atomic_D MemoryMan.jpg|by memoryman3 PeachDaisy.jpg|by Jessica WVW69iUROjI_hOeCtG.jpg|by Carla WVW69i9lcVMH5jFNS1.jpg|by Carla screenshot.jpg|by Carla WVW69i9-DnsGg3KwQv.jpg|by Carla WVW69i81yZIMZutLZZ.jpg|by Carla WVW69i8V0_MywZqJb-.jpg|by Carla WVW69i8IgqMZdaeo4d.jpg|by Carla CbC4bggW8AAn6kb.jpg|by Carla (Daisy's Victory in Mario Party 6) WVW69jCPSoIYvTuce0.jpg|by Carla Capture Daisy.PNG|by Carla WVW69jCQAHIw8Orj2z.jpg|by Carla Capture Daisy 2.PNG|by Carla Capture Daisy 3.PNG|by Carla WVW69i9-HxIV_BPVnH.jpg|by Carla Capture Daisy 4.PNG|by Carla Capture Daisy 5.PNG|by Carla Capture Daisy 6.PNG|by Carla PrincessDonuts.jpg|by SB403 Capture Daisy 7.PNG|by Carla WVW69jCxPAEn-RBtlJ.jpg|by Carla WVW69jCxZVoJjjL7HY.jpg|by Carla WVW69jDXLXc6mTxBkL.jpg|by Carla Capture Daisy 8.PNG|by Carla Capture Daisy 10.PNG|by Carla Capture Daisy 9.PNG|by Carla Capture Daisy 11.PNG|by Carla Jourdan.jpg|by Jourdan GamerCat.jpg|by GamerCat|link=https://miiverse.nintendo.net/users/GeekyGamerCat Hot Stuff 2.png|by Daisy9 Forever Hot Stuff 1.png|by Daisy9 Forever yeah.png|by Daisy9 Forever DMS1.png|by Daisy9 Forever DMS2.png|by Daisy9 Forever WVW69iSKTWYxGSodlb.jpg|By ZeFrenchM WVW69jT_qhofBcI6cb.jpg|by Atomic_D Daisy gymnastics 2.jpg|By Atomic_D Daisy ending MTUS.jpg|by Akiko Daisy MK8.jpg|by Akiko Daisy MT64.jpg|by Akiko wiiu_screenshot_tv_010ec_by_ramosismario89-d8qrzye.jpg|By JediMasterMaria89|link=http://fav.me/d8qrzye wiiu_screenshot_tv_010ec_by_ramosismario89-d8qs229.jpg|By JediMasterMaria89|link=http://fav.me/d8qs229 Miscellaneous General images of non-game related Daisy, or otherwise different. Please remember only upload images you have, or, if someone other than yourself created the image, please remember to get permission before the download here! PrincessOrange.png|by Michaeloll. If you enjoyed this image, please feel free to give it a favourite. DAISYPUMPKIN.jpg|by Michaeloll. If you enjoyed this image, please feel free to give it a favourite. DaisyFITTrainer.png|by Michaeloll Image.jpeg|by ProjectAko. If you enjoyed this image, please feel free to give it a favourite. Daisy 5.jpg|by Máveo83 princess_daisy_in_mario_party_2_by_supermariofan112233-d6f9100.jpg|by supermariofan112233 Banniere DaisyFanGirl.png|by Carla 970386_1761478724087255_8287849423507916104_n.jpg|by Carla 16 - 5.png|by Carla Daisy 26th Anniversary.png|by SB403 unnamed2.png|by Jourdon MrAngryDog.png|by MrAngryDog. If you enjoyed this image, please feel free to give it a favourite. mmd_we_are_daisy__by_mischievous_princess-d9x3c4y.jpg|by Mischievous-Princess daisy_by_jostnic-d7h4qqh.jpg|by jostnic (Nicole Graham) 49976805_p0.jpg|by http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=1914689 Daisy's 26th anniversary|link=http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=49976805 43023976_p0.jpg|by http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=1914689 Daisy's 25th anniversary|link=http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=43023976 daisy_close_up_final_by_zefrenchm-d2zi72b.png|by ZeFrenchM|link=http://zefrenchm.deviantart.com/art/Daisy-Close-Up-final-180567875 daisy_afternoon_activity_by_zefrenchm-d4bwofo.png|by ZeFrenchM|link=http://zefrenchm.deviantart.com/art/Daisy-afternoon-activity-261865140 aqua_daisy_and_rosalina_by_zefrenchm-d5auzli.jpg|by ZeFrenchM|link=http://zefrenchm.deviantart.com/art/Aqua-Daisy-and-Rosalina-320572854 princess_daisy_seal_of_approval_by_zefrenchm-d5wtw6f.png|by ZeFrenchM|link=http://zefrenchm.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Daisy-Seal-of-approval-357473319 daisy_ice_musician_by_zefrenchm-d5xtzz3.png|by ZeFrenchM|link=http://zefrenchm.deviantart.com/art/Daisy-Ice-musician-359157855 daisy_ice_skating_by_zefrenchm-d5wekhj.png|by ZeFrenchM|link=http://zefrenchm.deviantart.com/art/Daisy-ice-skating-356758327 themarioprincesses.png|by SB403 olympicprincesses.png|by SB403 bestfriends.png|by SB403 Peachanddaisy.png|by SB403 jackhammer_daisy_by_zefrenchm-d55h6o5.png|by ZeFrenchM|link=http://zefrenchm.deviantart.com/art/Jackhammer-Daisy-311530757 daisy_in_frontierland_by_zefrenchm-d60bm4s.png|by ZeFrenchM|link=http://zefrenchm.deviantart.com/art/Daisy-in-Frontierland-363338956 howdy_daisy_by_zefrenchm-d661zga.png|by ZeFrenchM|link=http://zefrenchm.deviantart.com/art/Howdy-Daisy-372967354 daisy_portrait_by_zefrenchm-d67fkx1.png|by ZeFrenchM|link=http://zefrenchm.deviantart.com/art/Daisy-Portrait-375281317 Sisters-In-Arms!.png|by SB403 waterspout_beach_by_zefrenchm-d6i5kff.png|by ZeFrenchM|link=http://zefrenchm.deviantart.com/art/Waterspout-Beach-393289899 daisy_in_world_mushroom_by_zefrenchm-d6iv23y.png|by ZeFrenchM|link=http://zefrenchm.deviantart.com/art/Daisy-in-World-Mushroom-394479214 fire_daisy_by_zefrenchm-d6ms373.png|by ZeFrenchM|link=http://zefrenchm.deviantart.com/art/Fire-Daisy-401059119 daisy_and_the_candy_wand_by_zefrenchm-d6vtp4g.png|by ZeFrenchM|link=http://zefrenchm.deviantart.com/art/Daisy-and-the-Candy-Wand-416250736 princess_daisy_25th_anniversary_by_zefrenchm-d7fb777.png|by ZeFrenchM|link=http://zefrenchm.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Daisy-25th-anniversary-448980019 try_your_luck_by_zefrenchm-d8gxbxn.png|by ZeFrenchM|link=http://zefrenchm.deviantart.com/art/Try-your-luck-512158379 _sfm__the_brave_of_sarasaland_by_zefrenchm-d8m38lj.png|by ZeFrenchM|link=http://zefrenchm.deviantart.com/art/SFM-The-Brave-of-Sarasaland-520832071 daisy_sez_by_zefrenchm-d9c2ma8.png|by ZeFrenchM|link=http://zefrenchm.deviantart.com/art/Daisy-Sez-564473168 tough_princesses_by_zefrenchm-d9i0apy.png|by ZeFrenchM|link=http://zefrenchm.deviantart.com/art/Tough-princesses-574442566 christmas_card_daisy_by_zefrenchm-d9l5vh0.png|by ZeFrenchM|link=http://zefrenchm.deviantart.com/art/Christmas-card-Daisy-579741588 WVW69jGy4Bk_fhi9oc.jpg|by seinc WVW69jFh2E8EMOyouS.jpg|by seinc WVW69jG0978bGWFP14.jpg|by seinc Smash Daisy.png DaisyAnniversary.png|by SB403 Ode to the princess of sarasaland by rosa lynda-d9zpm90.jpg|by Lynda44 Stay Strong....jpg|By Lynda44 WVW69jLf0SMrjWvxwO.jpg|by seinc WE GET 500 SUPPORTS !.png|by Carla Minecrafting at the moonlight.png|By ZeFrenchM|link=http://fav.me/da2kdk1 Royal square dance duo.png|By ZeFrenchM|link=http://fav.me/d8lz8z3 Daisy Skydive.png|By ZeFrenchM|link=http://fav.me/d99lrp1 Shoujo-Daisy.png|By ZeFrenchM|link=http://fav.me/da0wy5i Shonen Daisy-01.png|By ZeFrenchM|link=http://fav.me/da0akqd The Royal Trio.png|By ZeFrenchM|link=http://fav.me/d9mhmo9 Summer-fun.png|By ZeFrenchM|link=http://fav.me/d3fyybo Daisy-On-A-Skippyball-princess-daisy-38948096-357-721.png|By SkelingtonRay dia_de_sarasaland_by_theartrix-da4cwgm.png|By TheArtrix|link=http://fav.me/da4cwgm at__cooking_time_by_villaman89-d7f4j1v.jpg|By Villaman89|link=http://fav.me/d7f4j1v at__balloon_ride_by_villaman89-d7vkqr7.jpg|By Villaman89|link=http://fav.me/d7vkqr7 at__rococo_princesses_by_villaman89-d9uzjwh.jpg|By Villaman89|link=http://fav.me/d9uzjwh pc__power_suit_princesses_by_villaman89-d7ldygj.jpg|By Villaman89|link=http://fav.me/d7ldygj rq__ready_to_battle___by_villaman89-d6vehph.jpg|By Villaman89|link=http://fav.me/d6vehph pc__aqua_daisy_by_villaman89-d7h0fpg.jpg|By Villaman89|link=http://fav.me/d7h0fpg Super Daisy Strikers Charged.jpg|By Lynda44 f7d8e37b7bc065dfe643224ff7420df2.jpg|By Severflame|link=http://severflame.deviantart.com/art/Strikers-Daisy-111845252 chibi_aqua_daisy_by_severflame-d6a8iq7.png|By Severflame|link=http://fav.me/d6a8iq7 who_will_win__by_severflame-d6bqnm9.png|By Severflame|link=http://fav.me/d6bqnm9 daisy_saves_peach_by_severflame-da0t3y6.png|By Severflame|link=http://fav.me/da0t3y6 aqua_princesses_2014_by_severflame-d8ddmsd.png|By Severflame|link=http://fav.me/d8ddmsd deep_sea_daisy_by_severflame-d7luml2.png|By Severflame|link=http://fav.me/d7luml2 DAISY_IS_FUNNYfinale.png|by ZeFrenchM|link=http://fav.me/d9h1cx8 Zefrenchm_Aqua_Princesses.png|By Severflame|link=http://fav.me/d4nwday Princess_Scuba_Swim2.png|By Severflame|link=http://fav.me/d5m1vst assault_on_bowser_s_castle_by_severflame-d7mbvea.png|By Severflame|link=http://fav.me/d7mbvea Chandeleur.png|By ZeFrenchM|link=http://fav.me/d38noef Daisy-ligne-claire.png|By ZeFrenchM|link=http://fav.me/d9z86qe Yoshi triste.png|By ZeFrenchM|link=http://fav.me/d6oymze Mario Xmas 06.png|By ZeFrenchM|link=http://fav.me/d6z8yq0 ice_daisy_by_zefrenchm-d6nszhw.png|By ZeFrenchM|link=http://fav.me/d6nszhw Daisy-2016version.png|By ZeFrenchM|link=http://fav.me/d9ue6mq Daisy Cassonade.png|By ZeFrenchM|link=http://fav.me/d4zvjwi Luigi Daisy Pique Nique.png|By ZeFrenchM|link=http://fav.me/d5yl999 13474001 1800920663476394 405480160 n.jpg|by Carla daist amiibo 002.JPG|Fan made custom Daisy amiibo by seinc daisy's game night.png|By ZeFrenchM|link=http://fav.me/da6heky just_daisy_by_paratroopacx-d3jwbe9.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d3jwbe9 remake_3___group_hug_by_paratroopacx-d4ivjln.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d4ivjln 042___standing_still_by_paratroopacx-d4oa86i.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d4oa86i 075___mirror_by_paratroopacx-d4wyq87.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d4wyq87 077___test_by_paratroopacx-d4xi673.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d4xi673 pc__the_lucky_nugget_saloon_by_paratroopacx-d6kfw92.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d6kfw92 commission_10_by_paratroopacx-d8y4cu8.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d8y4cu8 lxd_by_paratroopacx-d5dej7m.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d5dej7m 047___creation_by_paratroopacx-d4pg8uh.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d4pg8uh 053___keeping_a_secret_by_paratroopacx-d4r8z0a.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d4r8z0a Contest.jpg|By seinc 022___forgotten_by_paratroopacx-d71putl.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d71putl pc__sunken_treasure_by_paratroopacx-d6kfwfj.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d6kfwfj pc__wrong_turn_by_paratroopacx-d6in0q3.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d6in0q3 Daisy in her sports outfit dihso by michael lol-da6n8wq.jpg|By Michaeloll 12509568_105642363151738_4478983078169351242_n.jpg|by Geoffrey Caupin princess_daisy_for_super_smash_bros_wiiu_3ds_by_princesa_daisy-d8oarz2.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d8oarz2 13474001_1800920663476394_405480160_n.jpg|by Carla (Daisy's amiibo celebrating!) welcome_to_sarasaland_by_kaiser_gc-d7l05j3.jpg|by Geoffrey Caupin (Welcome to Sarasaland) princess_daisy_joconde_by_kaiser_gc-d8kswsd.jpg|by Geoffrey Caupin (Daisy Joconde) a_bubble_helmet_with_bubble_by_zefrenchm-d6j0f14.png|By ZeFrenchM|link=http://fav.me/d6j0f14 Lou Daisy.jpg|By Lou Daisy and baby Daisy (GC).jpg|by Geoffrey Caupin double_ambush_by_princesa_daisy.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d2s3esh did_you_miss_me__by_princesa_daisy-d4onnss.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d4onnss royal_gals_by_princesa_daisy-d4p6coj.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d4p6coj daisy_and_peach___it_s_our_turn_now_by_princesa_daisy-d89rj4e.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d89rj4e princess_daisy___hot_stuff_by_princesa_daisy.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d2vzuhq luigi_and_daisy___sunset_ride_by_princesa_daisy-d36yeuy.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d36yeuy luigi_and_daisy_8_d_by_princesa_daisy.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d2ilo17 luigi_and_daisy___winners_by_princesa_daisy-d2vnlx4.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d2vnlx4 luigi_x_daisy_by_princesa_daisy-d4296tk.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d4296tk luigi_and_daisy_valentine_day_by_princesa_daisy.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d2jp0cm luigi_and_daisy_by_princesa_daisy-d32dz3c.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d32dz3c luigi_and_daisy___its_for_you_by_princesa_daisy.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d2qrpvr lxd___we_belong_together_by_princesa_daisy-d3gvz8d.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d3gvz8d luigi_and_daisy___happy_couple_by_princesa_daisy-d3l81z0.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d3l81z0 luigi_and_daisy___night_festival_by_princesa_daisy-d51tq1o.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d51tq1o Super Smash bros. 4.png|By Nibroc Daisy Amiibo.jpg|By Seinc Daisy boxe.png|by Oscar Daisy SSb.jpg|by Oscar Daisy PM.jpg|by Oscar daisy__s_different_attitudes_by_shnoogums5060.jpg|By shnoogums5060|link=http://fav.me/d2uvjh5 eshopping_daisy_by_shnoogums5060-d4vkn0h.jpg|By shnoogums5060|link=http://fav.me/d4vkn0h at__aqua_daisy_by_shnoogums5060-d5yd2ru.jpg|By shnoogums5060|link=http://fav.me/d5yd2ru daisy_sprite_by_furboz-d9nvsq3.jpg|By Furboz|link=http://fav.me/d9nvsq3 biker_daisy_by_theartrix-d9jhxhd.png|By TheArtrix|link=http://fav.me/d9jhxhd princess_and_her_bat_by_theartrix-d9ft58v.png|By TheArtrix|link=http://fav.me/d9ft58v daisy_s_quest_wallpaper_by_theartrix-d8n263u.png|By TheAtrix|link=http://fav.me/d8n263u young_daisy_by_ramosismario89-d8qjxg6.jpg|By JediMasterMaria89|link=http://fav.me/d8qjxg6 samurai_daisy___complete___by_ramosismario89-d8km42u.jpg|By JediMasterMaria89|link=http://fav.me/d8km42u synchronized_swimmers_by_ramos64-d83pbt4.jpg|By JediMasterMaria89|link=http://fav.me/d83pbt4 samurai_daisy__completed__by_ramos64-d7z2ji5.jpg|By JediMasterMaria89|link=http://fav.me/d7z2ji5 soccer_champs_by_ramos64-d7ygja4.jpg|By JediMasterMaria89|link=http://fav.me/d7ygja4 rock_with_you_by_ramos64-d7xvymw.jpg|By JediMasterMaria89|link=http://fav.me/d7xvymw jamming_princesses_by_ramos64-d7y42bo.jpg|By JediMasterMaria89|link=http://fav.me/d7y42bo daisy_trophy___classic___by_ramosismario89-d8opb12.jpg|By JediMasterMaria89|link=http://fav.me/d8opb12 Minecraft You can go here: Minecraft Wii U Miitomo Below are images created from "Mii Photo" directly from Miitomo, the first mobile application from Nintendo. To use our official Daisy Mii to Miifoto, just follow '@WeAreAllDaisy''' on Twitter or read a QR code (see below also) from your mobile.'' 1Miitomo.jpg|This is the official Daisy Mii created by Nelson, winner of the first contest. 20160411124355-1-.png|By Carla 20160409052122.png|by Carla 20160406063840.png|by Carla 20160410163009.png|by Carla image.jpg|by Michaeloll Logos for the We Are Daisy group Below are graphic images produced by us Daisy supporters. Each month, the main page 'please!' Will update the banner displayed at the top of the page. The images added in this gallery will have a chance to appear in a future update to the main page. 10245422_802361699889779_8793008227906423139_n (1).png|by Meetra 12419033_802060969919852_4031812508996396624_o.jpg|by Meetra 1958261_800887296703886_4140842409284028704_n.jpg|by Meetra 10177883_801428963316386_6219938109729264393_n.png|by Meetra Logo We Are Daisy.png|by Carla WVW69iwmJm4QwYCFly.jpg|by Carla WVW69i-XciYHfc7t8C.jpg|by seinc WVW69i-MddEXWuYT33.jpg|by seinc WVW69i-Ly3sV7SFVMf.jpg|by seinc We are Daisy.png|by ZeFrenchM We are Daisy2.png|by ZeFrenchM WeAreDaisylogo.jpg|by Michaeloll CeZYjFjVAAAL1Zf.jpg large.jpg|by Jourdon Patron WVW69i-5ezo7YBCRwC.jpg|by seinc Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.png|By TheKingOfSarasaland ItadakiDaisy.PNG daisy picture.jpg|By seinc My picture.jpg|By seinc daisy2.png|by NicoleDreamzzz xxXxx We Are Daisy (Lynda44).jpg|by Lynda44 Logo We Are Daisy 4.png|by Meetra Logo We Are Daisy 3.jpg|by Meetra RPD emblem.png|Fanbase friendship Category:Navigation Category:Fan-made Content